Ail
Si Ail ay main character at survivor ng outbreak sa storya ng Survivors of The Dying World. Nagsimula ang kaniyang storya nang pumunta ang kanyang grupo sa Cathedral (Bulacan) kasama sina Rose, Roy, Ronn, Jinnah at May. Personality Si Ail ay tahimik at mabait na babae. Nakikinig siya sa mga hinain ng mga taong kailangan ng tulong niya. Pre-Apocalypse Bago magkaoutbreak, studyante si May sa isang sikat ng Unibersidad dito sa bulacan. Lagi niyang kasama sina James, Jinnah at Mark. Madalas lamang tumambay at laging lumalayo sa ibang grupo ang grupo nila James. Pero sa kabila nito, kilala padin sila bilang isang neutral group Post-Apocalypse Volume I "Chapter 22: Remains" Napansin ng mga tao sa simbahan na may paparating na kotse papalapit sa simbahan. Nasa loob ay sina Ronn, Roy, Jinnah, May at Ail kasama si Rose "Chapter 23: Safehaven" Nagulat ang mga studyante nang makita nila ang kanilang mga kaklaseng sina Ronn, Roy, Jinnah, May at Ail. Nagkamustahan ang isa't isa hanggang sa naitanong ni Jinnah kung nasaan sina Justin. Sinabi rin nila na umalis na ang mga ito at hindi nila naabutan. Napansin nilang maraming sugat si Roy ngunit tsaka nalang niya daw ito ikwekwento dahil may naghihintay sa kanila sa kotse, si Rose. Nagulat si Zack at Nina nang marinig nila ang pangalan ni Rose. Tinanong ni Zack kung ito ba ay si Rose Cruz, sumangayon naman sila. Matapos nito pinuntahan nila kung nasaan si Rose. Maya maya ay pumasok si Rose sa loob ng simbahan at bigla niyang nakita si Andrew na pababa nang hagdan. Niyakap niya ito na nagpatunay na magkakilala ang dalawa. Maya maya ay bumaba si sister Rei at sinabing pinapatawag sila ni Father Angelo sa rooftop nang lugar. Umakyat na sila pagkatapos. Nang nakaakyat na sila, sinabi ni Father Angelo na hindi na safe ang cathedral kaya nakiusap siya na sumama sa mga bagong dating dahil alam niyang may safehaven ang mga ito bago sila pumunta sa cathedral. Binaggit ni Rose na wala rin silang safehaven nina Ronn, Roy, Jinnah, May at Ail kaya kailangan din nila nang matutuluyan. Kinausap ni Eva si Eric tungkol sa pakiusap nila, iniisip padin niya ang sinabi nang kanyang mga kaibigan pero sa kabila non ay pumayag padin ito. Matapos nito naghanda na sila para bumalik ng ospital. Binusina ni Eric ang kotse dahil walang nagbubukas nang lugar. Balak niyang bumaba para tingnan ang nangyayari pero nakita niyang binuksan na ito nina Omid at Isabelle. Ididiretso na sana ni Eric ang kotse nang biglang nagpaputok nang baril si Zechariah kaya napababa si Eric. Pagkababa niya ay tinutukan siya ng baril ni Zechariah. Bumaba din sina Rose, Andrew, Zack, Nina at Aldrin at tinutukan din nila nang baril si Zechariah. Nasa loob lamang ng kotse ang mga studyante habang nagpapalitan ng salita sina Eric at Zechariah sa labas. Hindi nila alam ang nangyayari kaya tahimik lang silang nanunuod dito. Matapos ng lahat naisip ng mga studyante na pinaalis sina Eric, Maybelle, Isabelle at Omid sa ospital. Sumakay na sila sa kotse at naghanada na para umalis. Bago umalis, nagtanong si Omid kung saan na sila ngayon pupunta, sinabi ni Eric na sa puregold sila gagawa nang safehaven pumayag naman ang lahat. Habang nasa biyahe, kinwento ni Maybelle sa iba ang problema sa ospital kaya naliwanagan nadin ang mga studyante. Pagdating sa puregold, kanya kanya na silang pwesto kung saan nila gusto. Ang mga studyante ay sa chips section pumwesto. Nagusap usap sila sa mga experiences nila bago sila napunta kung nasaan sila ngayon. Sa chips section, tinanong na ng lahat kung ano ang nangyari kay Roy kung bakit siya nagkasugat nang marami. Naikwento niya ang tungkol sa school bus noon at sa pagkakakonekta niya kina James noon sa eskwelahan. Kinwento din niya kung paano sila narescue nang mga military, pinasakay sila sa isang helicopter at minadali sila nito dahil dumami ang zombies at nakagat din si Jen kaya hindi na nila natawagan sila James kaya sinulatan nalang ni Arvin ng sulat si Maria at pinaiwan nila ito sa bus. Tinuloy lang ni Roy ang kanyang kwento hanggang sa nakatulog ang lahat sa pagod. "Chapter 26: Roy" Habang hinahanap ni Ronn si Raylan, makalipas ang ilang minuto, may natanggap siyang text at inakala niyang ito ay si Raylan ngunit ito pala ay si Jinnah na nag group message. Umupo ito at binasa ang text message mula kay Jinnah. Nang malaman ni Ronn na nasa Cafe Monica (Canteen) sila Ail, May at Jinnah, napagisipan niyang pumunta doon dahil siya ay nagugutom. Matapos isend ni Jinnah ang group message, tinukso ni May si Jinnah kay Miggy, ang kanyang long time crush. Matapos nito ay nakinig sila sa isang kanta at biglang napunta ang usapan kay Ail at tinuksong namimiss nito si Mark. Habang kumakain, bigla silang nakarinig ng sigaw kaya sila ay lumabas at nakialam sa mga nangyayari. Nakisama narin si Ronn sa kumosyon. Maya maya, bigla nanamang nagsigawan ang mga tao at dito na nagsimulang magtakbuhan lahat, napagdesisyonan ng apat na pumunta sa kanilang room, papunta na sana sila pero napakaraming taong tumatakbo papunta doon kaya napagdesisyonan nilang umalis nalang ng eskwelahan dahil iniisip nilang safe doon. Habang naguusap sila, may bumusina sa kanilang kotse at napagalamang ito ay ang tito ni Jinnah na si Charlton. Pumasok sila sa loob ng kotse ngunit nang sinasara na ni Charlton ang pinto ay nakagat ito ng zombies. Umalis na sila ng eskwelahan matapos nito. Habang nasa biyahe, tiningnan ng lahat ang tito ni Jinnah, alam nila na kapag nakagat ang isang tao ng zombies ay infected na ito dahil sa tulong narin ni James na mahilig sa zombie. Alam ni Charlton ang mangyayari pero sinabi nito na hanggat kaya pa niya ay dadalhin niya ang mga bata sa bahay nila Jinnah ngunit limang minuto palang ay umubo na ng dugo si Charlton. Huminto sila malapit sa Puregold at dito na bumaba si Charlton at umalis. Bumaba ang apat dahil walang marunong magmaneho sa kanila. Habang nagpaplano kung saan sila pupunta, may bigla silang narinig na pagkasa ng baril at may nagsalitang boses ng isang babae. Tinanong ng babae kung may kagat ba ang mga bata hanggang sa nakasigurado na to sa mga ito. Maya maya ay tinutukan niya sila ng baril at bigla silang pinayuko. Napagalamang ito ay ang zombified na Charlton at pinatay niya ito. Matapos nito ay nagalok ang babae na siya ang magmaneho papunta sa lugar kung saan pupunta sina Jinnah, nagdalawang isip pa si May pero sa huli ay napapayag rin niya ito. Nagpakilala ang babae na si Rose. Nagkwentuhan ang lahat tungkol sa mga nangyari sa kanila bago sila magkita kita. Nabanggit ni Rose ang kanyang mga kaibigan at hinahanap niya ito. Matapos nito ay nakarating na sila sa bahay nina Jinnah. Pumasok sila sa loob at agad agad nagayos upang magpahinga. Ilang araw silang namalagi sa lugar ni Jinnah. Nabahala si Ail at nagisip kung nasaan naba si James ngayon dahil alam ni Ail na gusto ni James ang zombie at ngayon ay nagkatotoo na. Maya maya nagtanong si Rose sa apat kung sino ang gustong kumuha ng supplies kasama siya, nagpresinta si Ronn na sumama. Bago umalis ay pinahiram ni Jinnah ang revolver ng kaniyang tatay kay Ronn. Paalis na sana sila nang nakarinig sila ng isang malakas na pagsabog kaya napagdesisyunan nilang dalawa na tingnan ito. Natakot naman si May dahil sa mga nangyayari at para maibsan ang takot ay tinukso nanaman nila si Jinnah kay Miggy. Pagbalik nila Ronn at Rose, nakita nila na buhat buhat nila si Roy, agad agad nilang ginamot si Roy hanggang sa maging maayos ang lagay nito. Muli nanamang nabanggit ni Jinnah ang tungkol sa napagusapan nila kagabi. Napagusapan nila ang tungkol sa mga kaibigan ni Rose na papuntang baguio, nagtaka si Jinnah at napaisip na baka papunta ring baguio sina Roy. Upang sila ay makatiyak ay hinantay nilang magkamalay ito. Maya maya ay lumabas muna si Rose upang magpahangin. Habang walang malay si Roy, nakapagusap sila Jinnah at Ronn at sinabing nakita ni Ronn si Gabby sa crash site at ito ay patay na, naagulat si Jinnah. Matapos nito, pumunta si Jinnah kina Ail at May upang ibalita ang tungkol kay Gabby habang si Ronn ay pumunta sa labas kung nasaan si Rose. Nagising si Roy na inikagulat nina May at Ail, tinawag nila ang iba nilang kasama, Habang naguusap ang mga magkaklase, lumabas muna si Rose dahil may nasasagap siyang signal mula sa radyo na nakuha niya. Tinanong agad ni Roy kung nasaan sina Gabby at Arvin at sinabi ni Ronn na si Gabby lang ang nakita niya sa crash site, sinubukang bumalik ni Roy pero pinigilan na ito ng grupo. Naputol ang usapan nang pumasok si Rose at sinabing nakasagap siya ng signal mula sa radyo. Napagalamang kaklase ito nina Jinnah na sina James, Jean, Joy, Eli, Aria , Shane, Tricia, Kyla, Anton at Justin. Walang anupan ay iniwan na nila ang lugar at dumiretso na papuntang Cathedral. "Chapter 27: I Care" Narinig ng mga bata ang usapan nila tungkol sa pagbabricade nang lugar at nagdesisyon din sila na tumulong. Nahati ang grupo sa lima. Ang pang apat na grupo na kinabibilagan nina Rei, Angelo, May at Ail ang bahala naman sa pagkain. Sa kitchen, napagisipan nila Rei , Angelo , May at Ail na magluto ng sinigang kaya naghanap ang dalawang bata ng mga ingredients. Matapos ang kalahating oras, natapos na ang kanilang mga gawain at nagsimula nang kumain ang lahat at pinagunahan ni Angelo ang dasal. "Chapter 28: A Normal Day .. ?" Matapos kumain ay dumiretso sina Jinnah, May, Ail at Rain sa drug store ng lugar upang maghanap nang gamot dahil masakit ang puson ni Jinnah, sa tulong ni Isabelle ay nahanap nila ang gamot na ito. Matapos inumin ni Jinnah ang gamot, nagbiruan ang lahat at npagkwentuhan nila ang mga namimiss nilang mga bagay. "Chapter 29: Brian" Habang papasok sina Isabelle, Eric, Aldrin, Andrew, Rose, at Maybelle, nakita rin nina Rain, Jinnah, May at Ail si Brian at nagtataka rin ang mga ito, binilinan ni Eric si Maybelle na siya muna ang bahala sa mga bata. Matapos nito ay umalis na sila Maybelle maging sina Andrew at Rose. Sina Eric, Aldrin at Isabelle nalang ang naiwan sa drug store. Nagtanong ang mga bata kay Maybelle kung bakit nila pinapasok si Brian sa lugar nila, pinaliwanag naman ito ng mabuti ni Maybelle kaya napapayag din niya ang mga bata na patuluyin si ito sa kanilang lugar. "Chapter 30: Will you marry me .. ?" Sina Roy, Rain, May, Ail , Jinnah, Emman, Denie, at Eva naman ay nagka-ayaan na magtaguan, sumali ang lahat at ang naging taya ay si Denie. Nagsimula na silang magtago bago pa magbilang ni Denie. Maya maya ay pumasok si Omid at sinabihan ang lahat nang nasa loob na sinusugod sila ni Zechariah. Dahil dito ay literal na nagtago ang mga bata habang ang matatanda ay lumabas at lumaban sa mga sumusugod sa kanila. Sa labas ay sinabihan ni Zechariah ang mga kasama niya na patayin lahat ng mga bata na nagtatago sa loob ng grocery store. Sina Jinnah , May at Ail ay nasa storage room nagtatago. "Chapter 31: Farewell" Sina Maybelle at Isabelle naman ay tinulungan si Omid atsaka dumiretso nang storage room kung saan nakita nila sina Jinnah, May at Ail. Pagpasok nila, agad na hinanapan si Omid ng first aid kit upang gamutin ito. Nang magsama sama ang lahat, Napagalamang wala sina Eric, Raylan, Ronn, at Denie. Habang si Rose ay binaggit sina Zack at Nina habang si Eva ay binanggit sina Rei at Angelo. Hindi alam nang karamihan na namatay na sina Zack, Nina, Rei at Angelo kaya sinabi na nila ito sa kanila. Natahimik lamang ang lahat. Maya maya ay nagcacrack na ang pintuan, sinubukang tawagan ni Maybelle si Eric sa pamamagitan nang isang walkie talkie ngunit walang sumasagot. Dahil dito napilitan silang umalis at sumakay na papunta sa Van. Habang tumatakbo ang lahat, nadapa si Ail na nagsanhi ng pagkakagat nito sa mga zombies. Killed Victims * Possibly few amount of zombies. Death Killed by * Zechariah (Caused) Dahil sa paginfiltrate ni Zechariah sa grocery store, nagbigay daan ito para ma overrun ang lugar at nagkaroon ng pagkakataon ang mga zombies upang makapatay ng mga survivors * Zombies (Alive, Infected) Habang tumatakas ang grupo sa grocery store, nadapa si Ail na nagsanhi ng pagkagat nito ng zombies. * The Rescuers (Jack , Warren, and Samuel) (Zombified) Cinlear up ng Rescuers and grocery store nang nirescue nila si Eric sa lugar at kasama sa mga napuruhan ay ang zombified na Ail. Trivia * Ail is the only main character that doesn't have any memorable quotes remembered due to her being so quiet throughout the book. This was entirely based on their true personalities in real life.